Truest love
by sydmonroe
Summary: Tegan and Sara Quincest.
1. Chapter 1

**Tegan POV**

My name is Tegan Quin, and I am in love with my twin sister. I learned to accept these feelings since I was 13 and Sara had her first kiss. I can't help it, she's just so perfect. I know these feelings are wrong, but why does it feel so right to plan my life out with her as my wife? God, I sound like a nut, with these feelings though I know it's true.

**Sara POV**

Hello, my name is Sara Quin, and am irrevecably in love... with my sister. That sounds crazy I know, but I can't deny these feelings I get when she's near, the butterflies and erratic heartbeat. Sometimes it seems like she's into me to, but I know it's just my hope and I'm gross for even thinking about it. This is the feeling of love though, I won't deny that.

**Tegan POV**

Sara's visiting my house in Vancouver now, and I'll say it's getting more difficult to not spill my feelings for her. She's been really touchy and nice to me since shes been here. Almost flirty? Is Sara flirting with me? No no, that can't be right, can it? Is she feeling what I'm so desperately trying to hide? A hand on me knee pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Earth to Tegan?" Sara waves a hand infront of my face

"Oh sorry, day dreaming" Lame excuse

"We should do something. Wanna go eat and catch a movie?" She asks

"Yeah dinner and a movie sounds great."

"Yay!' She anounces happily "It's a date!"

Did she just call it a date? Is she asking me on a date? I know I might be getting my hopes up, but I'm going to make this a lot like a real date.

**Sara POV**

I'm thinking of finally admitting my feelings for Tegan tonight. I can see it on her face sometimes that she feels something to. Maybe she'll admit it first and I can lose some of this pressure. I'm going to treat her like a lady and make this an actual date.

_1 hour later..._

We watched the movie without a hitch and are now sitting at our table finishing. We pay and start walking home, her hand keeps brushing mine and I can feel she shocks through my body. We get to Tegan's appartment and she fumbles with the lock. We get inside, I'm going to go for it.

"Tegan, can we talk?'

"Sure Sar. What's up?"

"There's something I need to say to you."

"I have something to say to." Tegan admits

"Same time? Like when we were kids?"

"Okay, 1..2...3!

"I'm in love with you!" We both say at the exact same moment


	2. All you got

**Sara POV**

Wait, did that really just happen? I spilled my love at the exact moment Tegan did. We both just stand here with a look of shock on our faces. I don't know what to say to her. This is what I've been waiting for and now I have nothing to say. I'm overjoyed that this feeling is mutual, but how do we proceed?

"Wait, you love me to?" I ask

**Tegan POV**

She loves me to, I knew this feeling wasn't just me. It couldn't.

"Wait, you love me to?" She asks, timid.

"Sara, have you really never seen it before? The way I looked at you or treated you? I've always loved you in more ways than a sister. I just never knew how to express it."

Before I even finished my sentence she jumps on me, her soft supple lips carressing mine. I've waited for this for god knows how long. This is a moment of pure bliss. Sara sllowly pulls away and gives me her shining smile.

"I've been waiting so long to be able to do that." Her breath tickles my lips.

**Sara POV**

I'm answered by Tegans lips back on mine. I can't help but smile into the kiss and feel her do the same. We eventually break apart long enough to make it to her room. She lies down on the bed and I climg on top of her,kissing her sweetly. I nuzzle my head into the crook of her neck and she whispers softly in my ear.

"I've waited so long for you, and now that I know I'm never letting you go."

I don't say anything, I lift my head and look deep into her eyes and see nothing but love and honesty there. Don't worry Tegan, I don't ever want to leave. And that's how we fall asleep, in eachothers arms. I've never had a more peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tegan POV**

I woke to the steady breathing of the limp body on top of me. I smiled immediately knowing why Sara and I fell asleep like this. I don't have to hide my feelings for her anymore, I don't have to fight the urge to kiss or hold her hand. This new form of freedom in our relationship makes me giddy. The stirring of Sara pulls me from my fantasy world.

"Good morning" I say with a smile.

"A very good morning indeed" She replies nuzzling deeper into me. "This feels right, like things are how they should be" She continues.

I hug her tighter to me and smile against her cheek. Breathing a happy sigh of relief.

"I need to wake up like this every day, for the rest of my life." I whisper.

"I will try my best to make sure of that. There are no words to express how much I want this as well."

And with that we make our way out of bed and in to the kitchen. Sara starts making coffee, and I make my way to her wrapping my arms around her waist.

**Sara POV**

Being this way with Tegan is all I've ever wanted, needed. I can't help but feel like everything is perfect. Until I remember how much of a forbidden love this really is. This thought quickly pulls me out of my happy trance.

"Tegan, wait. How are we supposed to do this forever?"

"What do you mean Sar?"

"We can't do any of these things in public Tegan. Not to mention our career our family and friends? Do you realize how not acceptable this really is?"

"Sara, I would give everything up to be with you. I can't hide this anymore. I want you, I need you. Screw everything, as long as I'm with you everything will be okay. I'll sell everything and buy a house on an island and leave everything behind, for you!"

"Tegan, we can't just get up and leave without anyone knowing. That wouldn't be fair."

"Not fair? You know what's not fair? Having to see everyone around me in love and happy and living every day of my life being miserable cause I never had you! I couldn't be happy! That's not fair"

"I get it Tee, trust me I do. But we need to tell somebody."

We decided to try and tell the first person that came to mind. Emy. The most trustworthy loyal person we know. And here we are knocking on her door about to tell her our crazy love. Tegan looks like she's about to faint as she warily knocks.

"Hey Tee, Sara. What brings you guys over here so early?"

**Tegan POV**

Sara decides to talk first, knowing how scared I am right now.

"Emy, there's something we need to talk about."

"You guys are scaring me, what's going on?" Emy asks

"We should probably sit down" My voice finally comes to me

Emy lets us in and hurriedly walks us over to the couch. She sits down looking worried and impatient, we sit directly across from her.

"So we came to you first cause we felt like we can trust you with anything and you won't judge us." Sara starts.

Emy just nods, waiting

"Tegan and I have some news. That is going to sound crazy but I want you to be open minded okay?" She pauses looking at me for reassurance.

"Emy, Sara and I love each other, in more ways than just sisters. I've known forever."

Emy's eyes go wide with shock, taking in the news. The breathes a sigh of relief, chuckling. I look over to Sara equally confused.

"That's it?" She giggles

"Are you sure you heard us right?" Sara asks

"Of course I heard you right. You think me of all people hadn't noticed anything between you guys before?"

"You mean, you already knew?" I ask baffled

"Well of course! I pick up on things like that. And I'm completely fine with it, if you were wondering"

Sara grabs my hand and squeezes it with pride and looks to me her smile reaching her eyes. I finally let out the breath I've been holding in. Emy looks at us smiling just as much.

"You guys deserve to be happy, with each other." She finishes.

"Emy, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

With that we say our goodbyes and thank-yous, me and Sara heading to our Moms

**Sara POV**

"That wasn't so hard was it?' I ask Tegan

"Not at all, hopefully mom takes it just as well."

We get to our mothers house feeling better about ourselves. Walk in to see mum reading.

"Hey girls, what brings you here?"

"Well mum, me and Sara have some news for you." Tegan replies

"Of course sweetie! Sit down, what's going on?"

"Mum, Tegan and I are in love."

"Oh isn't that great, who are the lucky girls?"

"No mum, I'm in love with Sara" Tegan says

"And I'm in love with Tegan"


	4. Nothing without you

**Tegan POV**

"And I'm in love with Tegan." Sara finishes with a smile aimed my way.

I smile warmly back at her, waiting for our mum to say something, anything. She sits there, then starts laughing. Loudly.

"Oh, you two must be joking, right?" Still giggling

"No, mum we're really not. I love Sara with all my heart, always have." I say, a little ticked off.

Our mum's eyes go wide and she starts getting up, looking angry. She runs out of the room in to the kitchen. She comes back a few moments later, tears staining her face. She slowly points to the door and whispers,

"Get out."

I grab Sara's hand and walk out the door without a word. I guess it should bug me more that she didn't accept us, it does but that doesn't matter to me. Sara doesn't look to good though.

**Sara POV**

Tegan leads my down the sidewalk gripping my hand like she never wants to let go. I just can't believe mum would do that to us. Love is love, and the fact that we're happy should make her happy. We get to Tegan's car and she turns to me,

"Are you okay?" She asks worried

"Yeah, I guess. A little surprised by her. But it's not really bothering me that much. I have you"

She grabs my hand and kisses it sweetly. She turns to start the engine and speeds off.

_Later that night…_

I'm sitting at the dinner table, I can hear Tegan shuffling around in the kitchen making dinner. She told me she wants to treat me tonight to a special time.

She finally walks out with a plate in each hand. She sets them down with a kiss to my cheek. She sits and takes my hand soothingly rubs the back of it with the pad of her thumb. She smiles.

"I love you Sara. So much."

A happy tear escapes my eye and she's quick to wipe it away.

"I love you to Tegan, I'm looking forward to that house on the island and this for the rest of my life"

**Tegan POV**

She wants to come with me and leave everything behind? We can spend the rest of our lives together there.

"You mean, you're really willing to leave all this behind and be with me?"

"Tegan there's nothing more I want in life than you, and being with you forever"

I'm not even hungry anymore, as I practically jump across the table and in to Sara's arms. I look her in the eye and smile. I hungrily kiss her lips, and I can't stop. We end up on the floor, her hands tangled in my hair pulling me close. I slowly stand us up not breaking the kiss. We make our way to the bedroom, lying down on the bed. We quickly rid ourselves of all clothes, and lips find lips and limbs find limbs. Colliding in a sea of love and passion.


	5. Perfect

**Sara POV**

I woke surrounded in the warmth of Tegans arms, her bare chest to my back. I turned to face her watching her sleep soundly and listening to her steady breath for a few minutes before she started to stir. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey baby" Her husky sleepy voice whispered.

"Morning babe." I replied

We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours, taking in this perfect feeling. Tegan got up and walked out of the room soundlessly, returning a few moments later still naked eating toast. She walked over to me handing me a piece and then leaning down for a sweet honey flavoured kiss. Then climbing back into bed nuzzling her face deep into my neck, my hands rubbing up and down her back.

"You are seriously perect" She said giving my jaw a kiss.

"Only when I'm with you" I answer.

**Tegan POV**

We got up to shower, washing each other carefully before getting dressed and ready. Sara grabs my hand and we walk out to the rainy Vancouver streets, looking for somewhere so Sara can get her coffee fix. We get back in the car escaping the down pour.

"We should just drive today, I feel like being in the car." Sara suggests.

"Whatever you want babe" I revv the engine.

She then turned to me and kissed my cheek. We'll drive around Vancouver today, then tomorrow maybe we'll take a roadtrip to our hometown Calgary. Visit our old stomping grounds and stay the night. Yeah, I am definetly missing Peters drive in milkshakes.

"Let's go to Calgary tomorrow?" I ask

"Tegan, that sounds great! I could really use a milkshake" She says and I chuckle.

"I was just thinking the same exact thing."

_A few hours later..._

We return home late and get ready for bed, to tired for anything else. I lie down waiting for Sara to join me. She finally walks in and lies on what she has now claimed as her side of the bed and instantly wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me in close for a heated kiss. She pulls away and I look into her eyes, seeing that special twinkle lights my heart on fire.

"I love you, Sara. With all my heart"

"I love you to." She replies with a breath taking smile.

She then hooks her legs around mine and gets closer, and shortly falls asleep. I watch her for a while, such a calm feeling I have when she's near I dont know how I loved without it for so long. I soon give into the exhaustion and close my eyes. Needing sleep for the long drive tomorrow.


End file.
